Apollo's Hunters
by WhiteWolf121
Summary: Apollo wants what Artemis has; A group of hunters but the girls don want the boys going away so trouble begins... R&R


**My Stories**

_**Apollo's Hunters**_

One bright but stormy night a debate was taking place at M. Olympus, the debate was about whether or not Apollo should have a group of hunters like his sister Artemis. All of the Goddesses were on Artemis' side except for Athena and Demeter and all the Gods were on Apollo's side except Poseidon and Zeus and Hera were staying out of it.

"He doesn't need a group of male hunters because A. Is Apollo the god of chastity or hunting no I am the Goddess of both those things and B. Who will want to join you? And C. Men never stay chaste it's not possible." Artemis explained

"Who said anything men hunters and lot's of Demi – Gods will join me" Apollo said slyly and flashed to his house that was over the oracle of Delphi. Meanwhile back at M. Olympus Zeus had stopped the now very heated debate with one a throw of his lighting bolts although he and Hera had been very amused with it all but because the others had been so involved that they hadn't even noticed that Apollo had gone!

"Apollo? Apollo? There is an Iris message for you" A wood nymph called into the hallway.

"I'm in here, my study, who is it? Apollo asked, looking up "Zeus I think, but it's blurred so it could be Hermes." The wood nymph informed him.

This is what the iris message said:

"Zeus? Hermes?"

"No it's Aphrodite and Artemis."

"What! No! No! No! I'm not talking to the she devil!" A long silence came from Artemis and Aphrodite's side so Apollo wandered off and Artemis whispered softly and sweetly to Apollo;

"I'm here to talk about you having a hunters group on 5 conditions 1. You never come near me and my hunters ever 2. You only have male hunters 3. Stay single 4. You only have Demi – Gods for your hunters and 5. Never shoot my sacred animals or any one else's. Do you agree to the terms Apollo?"

"Yes thanks a bunch." Apollo agreed, shrugging his shoulders "Swear on the river Styx Apollo." Artemis ordered bossily.

"Okay I Apollo swear on the river Styx to keep these conditions." Apollo Spoke clearly and surely.

And with that she went back to her hunters and the Iris message dissolved. Apollo went to his sun chariot( which was now a Ferrari Enzo ) and rode away to Camp Half – Blood for some half bloods who wanted to be a hunter with him.

"Lord Apollo what a nice surprise I'm sorry the place is a mess but we're cleaning the cabins soon." Chiron explained while signalling a cup of Nectar.

"It's alright Chiron I've come to ask you a favour and talk to all the boy campers." Apollo said whilst accepting a small cup of nectar and put it down on the (messy in a organised sort of way) table near him.

"Oh, really?" Chiron asked very surprised it, wasn't every day a God asked him for a favour!

"The thing is I'm having a group of hunters myself except they all have to be Demi-Gods so that's why I need all the boys here." Apollo explained and Chiron called all the boys from the cabins, usually an Iris Message in the Arena.

"Right... Look I was wondering if any of you want to join me to be hunters." Every boy in the room put their hands up except Percy Jackson, Lucas Garcia, Joe Hagen and Cameron Sawn. The boys got many stares of amazement and annoyance.

"Percy, Joe, Lucas and Cameron why wouldn't you join Apollo, god of the sun, Healing and the arts?" A cocky smile graced his features,

"Because I don't wanna be single for ever, if I did I would join a monastery!" Lucas stated straight back at him earning some dry laughs.

"Yeah what he said." Joe called out,

"I agree." Two voices' came from the back of the room that were Cameron and Percy.

"That's stupid cause did I say we would be single? _And_ you would love it as I won't be strict like my sis and you can do anything you like." Joe looked slightly moved but covered it up by saying;

"So what about your agreement with Lady Artemis that said we had to stay away from herself and her hunters, that said we had to stay chaste ,that said we couldn't shoot any one's special animals , that said only men could join and that said only Demi- Gods could join?" A lot of the boys looked angered that Apollo had deceived them in such a way.

"Ha I forgot to tell you about that ..." Apollo murmured guiltily.

Then he hurriedly flashed out to find Hera, Athena and Demeter waiting in his sunny dining room.

"What the hell you doing here? I mean what "lovely" surprise." He said sarcastically whilst gathering chairs for the goddesses.

"Since you asked so nicely I shall tell you. We came to talk about what you said to the Demi- Gods, It seems that you have broken one of the most important rules there is to the Gods: Never brake a oath on the river Styx" Hera informed after sinking gracefully into the gold and bronze copy of her throne and arranging her robe carefully around herself .Then a muse came up with some ambrosia and Nectar for them. Apollo kept silent.

"So you admit it? And now you are in _big_ trouble with Zeus." Demeter explained with a hint of distaste and also a tiny bit of smugness.

"Oh, I guess he's gonna punish me now?" A touch of fright washed across his tanned face.

"Yes of course what did you expect, kid?" Athena laughed dryly, "You know what now that I come to think of it you having your own set of hunters is stupid! You don't need one Artemis is the Goddess of hunting and your not." With that she strode from the room and back to her house in the heavens. Demeter 's Manor is quite brilliantly designed with water proof leaves of autumn colour for the roof and fresh but still water proof leaves and branches for the walls. Although the walls and the roof are made of leaves and branches the furniture are quite modern, light and stylish.

"Kasey? Wake up girl!" Allison Hinni daughter of Athena woke her half- sister up urgently "What? Keep the noise down please I'm trying to sleep." Kasey Sennet mumbled into her pillow sleepily,

"No wake up or I'll use your computer Kasey." Allison threatened, that did the trick and she sprang up,

"Don't you dare Allison Hinni, or I will paint the bunk bed bright yellow." Kasey yelled earning some very fierce glares from some very sleepy people,

"You won't 'because I was joking. I did it to wake you up as there's a matter of upmost importance for all the girls and plus I was chosen to get all the girls from my cabin up and dressed and at the lake, okay?" Allison asked and informed Kasey and went on to wake up the rest of the girls. After a while every girl was in the camp store or around it. Leading the meeting was:

Ann Hollis (Apollo),

Hollie Devine (Demeter),

Sara Lynn (Aphrodite),

Hannah Viggs (Athena),

Alex Mamie (Dionysus),

Samantha Dahl (Poseidon),

Natalia Hetner (Hades),

Vicky Orton (Zeus),

Eve Mctrall (Hermes), they all seemed a little grim.

"I bet you're all wandering why you've been woken up so early and the answer to that question Apollo is taking all the boys and turning them into male hunters! So we got you up to decide what to do." Vicky Orton explained quickly

"So does anyone have an idea? We don't have a clue what to do." Eve asked.

"I do, listen closely while I tell you what to do." A mysterious voice came from no where and suddenly Demeter appeared in the door way accompanied by Hera and Zeus

"Dad, Lady Hera and Lady Demeter what a lovely surprise but why are you here?" Vicky asked confused and all the girls stood up to attention,

"Because Demeter has so suddenly switched sides when she heard you girls didn't like what Apollo was doing she dragged us down here with her!" Zeus explained, obviously annoyed, "I know I'm not Athena or anything so I can't come up with brilliant plans but I can help immensely other wise." Demeter said sweetly and then added "And I will get Hera to help too!". Hera shot Demeter an angry glare but nodded so Demeter told them the plan,

"Brilliant! Truly fantastic really even I agree about that!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Thank you Hannah. Now let's get this plan into action, girls." Demeter said seriously

So with all the girls and some goddesses plotting against Apollo, and him so unaware about their plans it seemed like every was going the girls way which was quite true everything _was_ going the girls way! Until one beautiful day when Hermes was looking for his daughter Eve, when he heard this...

**You like? Haven't written in a while but you know...**

**Bye!**


End file.
